


Iphuzu lakhe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Iphuzu lakhe

Phakathi kwezihlahla ezingcwele, isihlahla esikhulu sogwadule somoya sesifile iminyaka eyinkulungwane, kuthi emuva kweminyaka eyinkulungwane, siphenduke amatshe. Izinkuni Yuliang.

Okungenani, umnikazi walesi sigodlo, u-Earl wedolobha laseCrows, uTudor Blackwood wamtshela.

Cishe kusihlwa, uJames Lannister wema ngaphansi kwenhlanzi efile wabona isithombe esihle esachazwa yisibalo. Amakhulu amagwababa andiza angena, ethatha wonke amagatsha, njengamaqabunga amnyama alesi sihlahla esimile. Bafika ubusuku ngabunye, betshekelwe ezihlahleni ubusuku bonke, futhi bebelokhu beneminyaka eminingi kanjena, akekho owaziyo ukuthi kungani.

Indaba yomndeni wakwaBlackwood icishe ibe yinkulungwane. Bangumndeni wasendulo futhi oziqhenyayo, ngegazi lokhokho babo, futhi bahlala bakholelwa kunkulunkulu wakudala. UJames wayekwazi ukubaluleka kwaloluhambo oluya eCrow Tree. Manje njengoba sekuxoxiwe yonke imibandela, ukubusa kokugcina kombuso omfishane kaRob Stark kuguquliwe. UHejiandi, okungenani, igama, wonke ubuyile esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron. Lapho uJames evuma ukwamukela uHorst Blackwood njengesikhonzi sakhe, wakwazi ukubona ukuthi uCount Taitus wakhululwa. Naye ngokwakhe wayengenamahloni ukusho ukuthi indodana yayinonhlwayi futhi kusobala ukuthi yayingathathwa njengothunjwa oluphelele. UTirion uyakuthanda nokufunda. UJames wayecabanga ukuthi uyazi ukuthi abanye bazocabangani ngendodana enhle ebiphethe umqulu ngesandla esikhundleni senkemba. Kuyathakazelisa ukuthi indodakazi kaTas, enamehlo asafire, izomkhumbuza ngeTirion, yize iyisiphukuphuku esiphindwe kayinkulungwane kunomfowabo.

Njengamanje uHorst Blackwood wenza amalungiselelo ngaphambi kokuhamba, futhi uzolandela uJames ashiye ikhaya lakhe. Kubalwa uTitus ukuthi bangaqala kungakapheli ihora. UJames wenqabile isimemo esidlweni sakusihlwa, kwathi esamile, wahamba yedwa egcekeni. Utshele umnikazi ukuthi unesifiso sokubuka isihlahla esidumile saseYuliang, iCrows Tree City. Isibalo sasazi izaba ezinenhlonipho. Kuleli dolobha, uJames uthole kuphela izaba zokugwema itafula lokudlela, futhi akudingekanga ukubavumela basebenzise imali eyengeziwe, futhi akudingekanga ukuthi bazidalulele kubavakashi.

Kukhona izihlahla eziphaphathekile ngaphandle kwe-Herenburg, noma zincane kakhulu. Ngalelolanga washiya isigodlo wahamba waya ehlathini elingaphandle komuzi.KwakunguBrienne kaTas owamvimba. Wakhumbula ukuthi kubukeka sengathi wayenephupho, waphupha ukuthi yena kanye naye babephethe izinkemba ezimbili ezifanayo. Lapho iphaphama, yathola ukuthi isiqu somcamelo wayo kwakuyigwala lezinhlanzi eliphaphathekile. Wakhumbula ukuthi ngaphandle kwaseWinterfell, wayebone isihlahla senhliziyo sikaNed Stark, futhi sasiphaphathekile. Wayecabanga ukuthi sekephuze ukubuyela kwakhe lapha eHennburg, kanti uJames usayikhumbula inkathi ye-colic engachazwanga. Kwakuwubuphukuphuku ukucabanga ngakho, empeleni wagijima wayokulwa nebhere.

UJames Lannister akaze esabe ukufa. Isiphetho esihle kakhulu ukulwa nokulwa ngenkemba esandleni sakhe. Leli qhawe belilokhu lingumsizi wakhe yedwa selokhu akwazi ukubamba inkemba. Abanye banelisekile ngendima kababa, indodana, noma umyeni, kepha uJames Lannister akaphethe.Uphethe inkemba yegolide enombala ofana nowakhe wezinwele. Kumele abe yiqhawe, kuze kube phakade. Kepha manje, impi ephambi kwakhe imane nje iyindawo yemigibe, ilahle isandla ngenkemba, futhi ayisaseyona impi efanelekayo. Iminwe yePhantom ingena ngaphakathi kwegangi. Noma umfokazi eyihlwitha imbuzi iWag Hott phambi kwami, kepha ungazami ukubalekela abanye abalingisi begazi. ULannister kufanele akhokhe izikweletu zakhe.

Kuthiwani ngesikweletu osikweletayo? UJames welula isandla sakhe wonke wabamba isiqu. Isihlahla senhliziyo sikaNed Stark, ubungayinakekela yini indodakazi kaNed Stark? Kodwa-ke, wayecabanga ukuthi akanandaba nokufa nokuphila komndeni wakwaStark. Bangaki abantu abalahlekelwe yikho konke kule mpi, futhi kungani kungenakuba yithuba lakhe? Ngilahlekelwe inkemba yami, umfowethu, ubaba, futhi cishe udadewethu, kodwa bangitshela ukuthi amaLannista ayinqobile impi. Ngaphandle kwalokho, uNed Stark akakaze angithande, futhi angizange ngibe sengathi ngifana nomuntu ofile. Engikukhathalelayo nje udumo lwami oluncane esisele. Uma wonke umuntu emhlabeni ecabanga ukuthi le nto ayinamsebenzi enhliziyweni yami, kulungile, nganquma ukushaya ngempama ebusweni babo. Lapho umfokazi engisusa, lapho ngibona uNed Stark kwelinye izwe, ngisakwazi ukusho ngamehlo akhe amahle futhi aqondile, hey, bheka, yimi, uJames Lannister Gcina izithembiso zakho futhi usindise impilo yendodakazi yakho. Inkulumo yakhe izothakazelisa kakhulu ngaleso sikhathi.

Kwamenyezela amagatsha amaningana, uJames kuzwakala sengathi uhleka imicabango yakhe edidekile.

Woza, umfana oneminyaka eyishumi nanhlanu ufile. USir Arthur Dyne wahlikihla ihlombe ngenkemba "Dawn" eChenhui, isikhumba sakhe saklebhuka, ihlombe lakhe lalichichima igazi, inhliziyo yakhe igcwele ukugcwala. Umfana waguqa phansi kwasukuma idolo. Kudala, umfana ufile. Ibhubesi leduna elincane kamuva laba inkosi yenkosi.

Siphupha ngezinto esingakwazi ukuzithola. Bengihlala ngicabanga ukuthi nginakho konke ephusheni lami, kepha iphupho belidlula nje kanti nomuntu ongabazi emamatheka. Ngake ngathandana nentombazane efana nehlobo.ngicabanga ukuthi ngiyisosha futhi iyintombazane. Akulungile. Ungumfokazi futhi ngiyingcweti emomotheka. Lapho ihlobo seliphelile, ekugcineni uyothola ukuthi le ntombazane inobuso bayo engabazi.

Kubonakala sengathi uYuliang Muli uphendula. UJames wayenomuzwa wokuthi kwakukhona othile owayekhuluma naye, futhi wayetshela amaphupho awasoze awathola. Umfana ofuna ukuba yi-knight enhle, wehlulekile, lokhu kungaba nje yindaba ejwayelekile. Kepha kwakusekhona intombazane emhlabeni eyayifuna ukuba yi-knight, futhi uJim wayesihawukela. Wayengamhawukeli, futhi ngaphandle kwalokho, wayezizwa ukuthi unamandla kunaye. UJames wazwelana noTirion, owayenomusa futhi ehlakaniphile, kodwa enesiphetho esingafanele.

"Gcina umona wakho, yawonkulunkulu abangafuni ukukuvuza ngedick, hhayi mina." Wayefuna ukuzishaya kanzima. Kamuva udlulise le ntukuthelo kuRoland Clinton.

Ngiyethemba inkemba izoyithola inkazimulo yayo. Ngamtshela ukuthi isihloko se-knight sitholwe ngekhono lakhe futhi alunikwanga ngumuntu. Ngamtshela ukuthi lesi kwakuyisifungo sobabili, futhi ukuhlonipha thina sobabili, ngabeka kuye, futhi ngamethemba. Uyakwazi engikushoyo. Ufana nami ongangcolisiwe yile ngubo emhlophe, azi ukuthi i-knight yangempela isekelwe kangakanani egazini. Ukulula, ubuwula, inkani yokuzinikela. Ukuhlonishwa kungumlilo wempilo, impi iwukucula egazini.

Ukuphi Uyitholile indodakazi kaNkk Caitlin? U-Yuliang Mu wahlebeza kahle, kwangathi uzaphendula.

"Jaimes," uBrienne wamemeza, "Jaimes."

"Inkemba yami," kuncenga uBrienne. "Gcina inkemba ngicela ungibuyisele kimi."

I-knight ende, ephethe inyathi, yahamba yaya eBrienne, yavula umlomo wayo kabanzi ukuze iveze amazinyo abukhali. UJames wehla waya egcekeni lenqaba ebhuqiwe. Kwakungesona isihlahla somhluzi, cha, wezwa amaza ehlebeza. Kepha uJames wayengenandaba nalokho. Waqabula okhalweni lukaBrienne wagobela kolunye uhlangothi. "Uyini ngenkemba yakho? Uthini ngenkemba engikunikeze yona?" Ezwe ecasulwa, "Iphi inkemba engakaze isetshenziswe?"

Amehlo entombazana eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ayekhanya njengolwandle. "Lahlekile. James, ngilahlekelwe yinkemba yesifungo."

Unamabhandeji ebusweni bakhe. "Ulimala." Kusho uJames. Welulela phezulu wabhoka, uBrienne wavele wabuyela emuva. "Angazi ukuthi kubaluleke kangakanani." UJames wasusa isandla sakhe.

Kuthule kwagqashuka umsindo wamanzi agobhozayo, kwavele kwavela impisi empunga isuka ezansi kwamanzi. Owesifazane onendwangu emhlophe wagibela phezu kwayo, wayiphonsa isembozo sentambo kubo. Intambo yowesifazane yashayeka emoyeni, intambo yaqina ngokuqinile phakathi kwentamo yakhe. Umuzwa wokujaha ushaye. UJames wathinta imvelo okhalweni wakhe — isigcabha sasingenalutho.

Indophi noma inkemba? Intambo noma inkemba! Intambo iseyinkemba ... UJame wabeka isandla sakhe kuYuliang, wehlika umoya kakhulu. Kodwa-ke, wayemi nje ngaphansi kwesihlahla, igceke lalingenalutho, lase liqala ukuhwalala, futhi iqhude lalimile. Izisebenzi zakhe zithi iHorst Blackwood isilungile futhi bangahamba.

UJames wavuma futhi waphendukela esitebeleni. Wayesacabanga ngegama lokugcina alizwile kulokho kumanga.

Intombazane, ntombazane eyisiphukuphuku, awuyisihambi, uliqhawe, uyintombazane ebambe ubulungiswa, futhi-ke kufanele ukhethe inkemba.


End file.
